


Amorous

by im_caelli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli
Summary: A collection of one shots relating to intimate moments between Korra and Asami.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157





	Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> [im-caelli.github.io/amorous/](https://im-caelli.github.io/amorous/)   
>  [im-caelli.tumblr.com/tagged/collection-amorous](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/tagged/collection-amorous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There _is_ one minor flaw in all of this; a slight miscalculation on her part. She casts a quick glance down to Korra's chest as she laughs before looking back up at her face, hoping that subtlety was on her side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is presented with visuals on [im-caelli.github.io/amorous/belong-to-you/](https://im-caelli.github.io/amorous/belong-to-you/)  
> 🎵 [Belong To You by Sabrina Claudio](https://open.spotify.com/track/0MDYvPEc9CFp2vkth6eoOQ)

The likelihood of things going awry is something that can't be overlooked when you're involved with the Avatar, but Asami is glad that things seem to have eased into some sense of normalcy. A mundane life is not something she'd place a bet on after their paths crossed, but the change of pace and the opportunity to simply be with Korra is very much welcomed.

The three year long absence, her difficult journey to recovery, fighting Kuvira's conquest and saving the world… To say Korra's plate was full would be an understatement. It all but spilled over the metaphorical table of priorities in which Asami seemingly didn't have a seat in. When would the Avatar have had the space or time to acknowledge the small crack on the dam that held their mutual feelings? To make sense of it as it threatened to burst?

The few days in the spirit world hardly made up for lost time, but it felt like a hopeful new beginning. It granted the freedom to explore the feelings that had taken a backseat in lieu of world crises and enabled them to succumb to the love that had been brewing for some time. They have all the time in the world now to pursue their relationship and Asami would like nothing more than to do just that.

Though life proceeded to immediately pull them through a series of unfortunate events that endangered her life and required team Avatar to save the day upon their return, Asami had simply accepted it as an unsurprising inevitability.

Which is exactly why she is not taking this current moment of banality for granted. It allows her to spend however long she wants in front of her vanity, masterfully brushing her hair. To wear scanty luxurious nightdresses, like one that currently donned her figure. To forgo underwear just because she felt like it. To relish in some of the comforts that she's had to abandon in favour of practicality (though spirits know she's pushed the limits of that definition) during Avatar-related ordeals and she very much intends to enjoy every second of it.

Content with the state of her hair, she places her brush down and proceeds to make her way over to the bed, taking off the matching robe before settling in. Sounds of shuffling and running water emit from the adjacent bathroom and she makes herself comfortable as she waits.

Shortly after Zhu Li's inauguration as Republic City's new president, the days fell into a routine. Asami's role in the city's rebuild on top of running her company filled her days entirely. She's no stranger to work, but the enormity and significance of what she's doing for the city took a lot out of her. Efficiency with time became a requirement that warranted procuring an apartment within the city; an obvious choice over commuting from the estate. Korra on the other hand continued to fulfill her role as the Avatar. A job that entails, but not limited to, attending council, participating in diplomatic missions, maintaining the peace, upholding justice, kicking ass, and taking names.

There were days they didn't even see each other and suddenly the time Asami thought they had seemed non-existent. The sad realization only strengthened her resolve though. She's a problem solver; she wouldn't be where she is if she faltered at every obstacle instead of finding solutions. And it just so happens she already had one in mind.

She had asked Korra if she wanted to live with her over dinner one night, after a particularly rough week. She brought it up casually in an attempt to circumvent any pressure that may befall the younger girl. It's a significant step in any relationship, and while it's compelling to contemplate it under such a lens, she chose to maintain her nonchalance and stated her reasons factually.

Convenience. Korra's priorities have long shifted from mastering the elements to providing aid for the city and its people. She spends most, if not all, of her time in the city's core when dealing with its state of affairs and, evidently, Asami's apartment is located much closer to city hall than Air Temple Island.

They get to see more of each other; a point that doesn't need further elaboration.

And finally, for a strong finish, she concluded her pitch with pure unadulterated honesty. They were both adults after all. They should be able to communicate with each other and talk about how they really feel. So she opened up. Her father's imprisonment contributed to her isolation but his recent death guaranteed its permanence. She no longer has parents, no _family_ , and while her friends eased the fact that she was utterly alone in the past few years, the circumstances have changed. The simple fact is everybody is busy with their own lives. To spend every waking hour buried in work only to come home to a dark and empty apartment with no one but her own demons to keep her company has left her incredibly lonely.

It was something that she never grew quite fond of despite her years of experience. And something she hopes she never has to experience again.

She smiles as Korra exits the bathroom, straightening out her shirt. Korra saunters over to the bed, leans over to give Asami a quick peck on the cheek before settling in herself.

"A visiting dignitary from Ba Sing Se _almost died_ today," she starts dramatically as she curls up on her side, facing Asami.

"What?"

"Yup," she continues with a playful smile, "but then I calmed my self by counting to ten and decided _not_ to kill him."

Laughter couldn't help but escape Asami as her girlfriend talks about the events of her day. She knows listening would only yield half the story, though. Korra wears her emotions on her face. Her expression, her eyes, tells so much more and it's not difficult to get the full picture when she easily renders Asami to stare at her dreamily with undivided attention.

Asami breathes out an "Mhmm," to indicate she's following her story along.

Korra accepting the invitation to share her apartment made her positively elated. She isn't sure if Korra has any reservations or concerns about the pace in which their relationship is steadily progressing, but trusts that she would have told her if there was any issue. It's been a week of living together in domestic bliss, filled with pleasant moments she long yearned for. Moments like now is one of her favourites; just before sleep when they'd recount their day, talk about whatever they wanted, take comfort in each other. Where simply being in Korra's presence puts her own troubles at ease, whether brought on by stress, grief, or both.

"…and then he insinuates that I wouldn't be able to handle it. Can you believe that?"

Asami shakes her head in response, not that Korra waited for one as she continues to tell Asami about the idiot that crossed her earlier that day. She finds herself subconsciously focusing on Korra's full lips, finding the little pout that graces it in between words amusing. She is absolutely adorable and she never fails to make Asami swoon.

There _is_ one minor flaw in all of this; a slight miscalculation on her part. She casts a quick glance down to Korra's chest as she laughs before looking back up at her face, hoping that subtlety was on her side.

A side effect of living together she anticipated didn't quite present itself. She had hoped that regular close proximity with Korra would satiate her desire to be with her all the time. That it would help keep any _urges_ at bay. It entirely had the opposite effect, however, and she was starting to think that the feeling is simply unavoidable.

The first kiss they shared in the spirit world was a discovery of a sweet taste that called for further exploration. The kisses and touches shared since were inquisitive and full of growing desire, digging deeper each time. It only served to intensify the thirst she felt and the frustration when each venture ends prematurely, be it caused by internal hesitations or external interruptions. She feels incredibly greedy; for reasons she can't explain, she's constantly in a state of wanting more when it comes to Korra.

The warmth she felt in her chest whenever they shared affection burned hotter and gradually traveled down somewhere _much_ lower. Intimacy is a normal part of any relationship, and theirs is no different. Asami craves to demonstrate her love in every way possible and, as possessive as it sounds, to let her know that she's hers.

Though she's fantasized about the act with Korra countless of times, she wasn't quite sure exactly how they would take that step. Does it just happen after work one day? Will Korra make a move when she least expects it? Or perhaps when they're both tipsy and without inhibitions after attending a function?

Or, she concedes, like the topic of living together, they could talk about it like adults. Opening up to Korra comes naturally. There's a comfort between them that encourages authenticity without any fear. That's one of the things she loves about being with her. Asami certainly does not have any issues with broaching the subject if the opportunity ever presented it self.

"Something on your mind?"

What sounds like an opportunity presenting itself pulls Asami's focus back to the woman in front of her. She must have been lost in thought for a bit as she doesn't quite remember how her story ended. Korra is looking at her intently, her piercing blue eyes searching and waiting for an answer.

Asami opens her mouth to speak, but immediately presses her lips back together. _Nope_. Just because she is willing to talk about the subject, doesn't mean that she's prepared right at this moment. She opens her mouth to try again. _Still Nope_. Her brilliant, intelligent, usually reliable mind decided to draw a blank at the most inopportune moment.

Cupping Korra's face, she plants a soft kiss on her lips, hoping it would buy her time to come up with the words. It only made thinking harder. She goes in for another kiss, deeper this time, shifting forward to lean over as Korra gives in and lays on her back. Asami angles her head for more when Korra starts returning her kiss with as much fervour and continue until they both run out of breath.

Asami pulls away and pensively looks down at Korra, who looks a little confused, but otherwise without complaints.

"I've been really enjoying our time together," Asami starts. "I feel… a lot of love for you and I'm happy that I'm free to express it." She doesn't think it's a bad start at all, if Korra's face was any indication.

"But," she says, immediately regretting the poor choice of word and the pause that inadvertently followed. She places a hand on Korra's shoulder in silent reassurance when her expression changed ever so slightly and continues, "I'm also finding it harder and harder to suppress the urge to express that love… _physically_."

She looks at Korra and gives her a moment to process what she had said. The soft blush that dusted her cheeks quickly spreads, turning her entire face red, letting Asami know that she has caught her drift. It wasn't posed as a question that required an answer, but Korra's silence is making Asami second guess herself. She decides to give her another moment, anxious for some kind of acknowledgment, before surrendering to lay back down.

"I don't want you to suppress anything," Korra says after a long pause, avoiding eye contact with a timid demeanor.

"I feel the same way," she trails off, as if she had more to say but couldn't quite find the words. She tries to after a moment. "It's just… I don't exactly— uh," she stammers until, dejectedly, she sighs and looks up at Asami. "I'm not experienced," she admits and mumbles something about not knowing how to bring it up, sheepishly trying to hide her embarrassment with a weak grin and a shrug.

It doesn't really come as a surprise to Asami, nor was it an issue. Since childhood and throughout her teenage years, Korra had been groomed to live and fulfill her role as the Avatar; pursuing relationships like normal horny teenagers do was probably not in her priorities. And to think of it, Korra had never mentioned any other relationships she's had previously outside of the one that Asami already knows all too well. Korra's relationship with Mako had been caring and genuine, something she could attest to first hand after being dumped in the process, but she never made any presumptions. She didn't want to think about it at all, to be frank, but she suppose Korra's confession answered the question she was too afraid to ask.

"I'm just worried that I'll mess it up and you won't want—' Asami cuts off Korra's distress with a kiss. She rests her forehead on Korra's and strokes her cheek with her thumb.

"There's nothing to mess up," she says softly, offering her a reassuring smile. "You shouldn't worry. We'll figure it out…"

Asami's had sex before; she won't speak to the quality of it, when both parties are young and inexperienced, but intimacy is not a foreign concept. Being with a woman in this capacity, however, is new. The occasion had simply eluded her. Despite awareness of where her interests lie, her younger self's mind was dithered and by the time it cleared her heart already belonged to someone. She expects a bit of a learning curve, but difficulty is the least bit concerning. It couldn't be that much different. Sex isn't mechanical science; and even if it was, well… who better to figure it out than her?

Korra relaxes a bit and leans into the hand that held her face, smiling back. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Asami spoke again.

"Do you want to…?" She looks at Korra intensely, her desires coercing her to ask bluntly. She saw nervousness, but not enough to obscure the clear curiosity behind it. There was something about the way Korra swallowed thickly and slowly nodded _yes_ that set Asami _on_ with the same acceleration of adrenaline along with the singular thought of _go_ upon seeing a flag waved at the start of a race. She doesn't even know exactly when her mouth was passionately on Korra's again until her chest tightened and her lungs begged for air.

Asami catches her breath for a quick moment before subsequently placing soft kisses on Korra's lips, gentle yet hungry, before trailing along her jaw. The hand that was holding Korra's face slides down her shoulder and side before landing on her hips. Slipping a leg between Korra's, she presses her body closer, closing any distance as she again goes for the lips she can't seem to get enough of.

Turning concepts and ideas from her mind into reality is something Asami has a mastery of, and there's no shortage of fantasies for her to draw from after years of pining for the woman now on the receiving end of her affections. In this moment however, she chooses not to overthink it. She does what feels natural and moves on top of Korra, positioning between her legs. Asami takes her hands, intertwining their fingers, and pins them down by her head before trailing soft kisses down her throat, gently sucking and nibbling, intent on leaving her mark.

Eventually her hands find Korra's hips and slowly slips her fingers underneath her shirt, running her hands up her torso until the underside of Korra's breasts sat nicely between her thumb and finger. The feeling of her bare skin does nothing but heighten her senses. She can taste Korra's skin as she starts to break a sweat, hear her breathing accelerate, and feel her body writhe under her touch as Asami strokes her nipples in tandem and massages the flesh that seem to have a rightful place in her hands.

She grabs the shirt bunched over Korra's chest and tugs, signaling its owner that she wants it off. Korra happily complies and with the extra set of hands, manages to easily get it over her head. Asami doesn't waste any time, immediately taking a nipple in her mouth and has her fingers on the other before the shirt has even landed who knows where. She hears Korra gasp as soon as she does, a hand finding its way to her shoulder, while the other slips into her long black hair. An attempt, Asami assumes, to hold her head in place as she feels Korra eagerly try to meet her mouth; no doubt feeling the effects of her tongue and fingers.

She gives equal attention before lifting herself up and taking in Korra's flustered form; the blush across her face, the beads of sweat on her skin, the soft shallow breaths. It only makes Asami submit to lust even further, wanting to see Korra so far gone and have herself be the one to take her there. Asami reaches for something on the nightstand on her side of the bed, prompting a questioning look from Korra.

She gives her a sly smile as she effortlessly gathers her long black hair and proceeds to tie it in a loose bun with the hair tie she just retrieved. She holds Korra's gaze as she puts her hands back on her body, nails trailing down, only to stop at the band of her shorts, fingers digging under it, making her intentions clear. Korra slips her thumbs under the waist band at her sides and lifts her butt off the bed to get the last article of clothing off with Asami's help.

A shiver of anticipation from Korra prompts Asami to ease her by gently caressing her thighs. She gives her a kiss and slowly makes her way down her abdomen, positioning herself comfortably as she gets lower and lower and _lower_.

"Oh—" Korra moans breathlessly, instinctively pressing her head back into the pillow and bucking her hips up, reacting to the sensation of Asami's mouth making contact with the slick folds between her thighs.

"Asa _mi_ …"

Among the many first that's transpired thus far, hearing the sounds she's managed to elicit from Korra has been the most stimulating. Asami has never heard her quite like this; her lascivious voice was needy, desperate, vulnerable. And she has never thought her own name could sound _so_ fucking hot between Korra's lips. Korra's melodic moans, harmonious with rhythmic breaths, does nothing to quell Asami's own arousal. The innate reaction to her loving efforts is making her positively wet.

Asami brushes Korra's outer thighs, from her knee to her hips, as she continues to draw undecipherable patterns over the sensitive nub with her tongue. Korra's legs are bent at the knee, practically over Asami's shoulders while her hands grips the sheets at her sides. The restlessness Asami feels emanate from the body under her prompts her hands to slide up even further to find the breasts she has since neglected. A firm squeeze and a stroke of her thumb, along with a press of her tongue, rewards her with another delicious moan of her name.

"This feels—" Korra gasps, only managing to finish the sentiment with a deep moan.

"Please don't stop," Korra's breathless appeal is accompanied by a strong grip over the hands that held her breasts. An unnecessary plea as Asami has no intentions of doing so. She senses Korra's desperation as she nears the peak she's been steadily climbing and continues to work her body, coaxing her closer and closer and _closer_ to her release.

Korra gasps as she reaches her climax; groaning as an intense pleasure surges throughout her body then frees it from tension.

Asami gets on her knees and sits back on her heels, still situated between Korra's legs, analyzing her little accomplishment as she uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. She admires Korra's beautiful body in plain view and lets her eyes roam upwards; from the part that Asami just got intimately acquainted with, to the smooth plains of her toned abdomen, to her heaving chest, all the way to the slender neck that bore the marks she had left. Her face adorns a pleased expression, eyes shut in content as she catches her breath.

It is a sight that is stirring something unfathomable in her and Asami is intent on committing every bit of visual detail into memory. It's like they fought a battle and she came out on top. Korra is the most powerful being in the world, built with layers of defense encompassing her physical, mental, emotional, and spiritual strength. To crumble those walls, to unravel everything that bind it, and to reduce the Avatar to an openly vulnerable human being giving into visceral pleasure with her tongue?

The mere thought of it is so intoxicating she doesn't even notice the hand that was just on her mouth is suddenly between her own thighs, cupping herself through her nightdress.

* * *

Korra can't exactly picture her current position with her eyes shut, but she can certainly feel it. Her nakedness, her body exposed in full. The dampness and how open her thighs are. Asami's weight on the bed between her legs, presumably scrutinizing her lewd form from a perfect vantage point. If Korra has any sliver of coherence, she'd have made herself decent. Unfortunately, both her body and her mind is betraying her at this moment. Her body, lethargic from pleasure, refuses her commands to move, and her mind is nothing but a fog.

She opens her eyes slowly, casting a glance towards Asami, and takes in the sight of her. Asami's brows are furrowed, her eyes shut. Teeth digging into her bottom lip as if to stifle any noise that dare spill. The rise and fall of her chest matching her escalating breath. Her hand languidly and unmistakably rubbing herself. Korra is in awe as she scans the beautiful woman before her, top down, but couldn't help but feel offense at the hand that was doing her job.

Sitting up, Korra grabs her by the wrist, prompting the woman to snap out of her trance, and motions for her to come closer. Korra's hands immediately travels down to Asami's perfectly round bottom, pulling her flush against her body, as she straddles her.

Her normally cool, calm, and collected girlfriend is completely lost in the moment, allowing guarded layers to peel freely, revealing a truth that Korra already knows. Asami could be just as wild, just as emotional, just as intense as her and this moment serves as a perfect reminder. The way Asami holds her face, firm and hard, absent of her hands' usual gentleness. The way she kisses her roughly, like the sweetness of a tender kiss still left her famished. The way she grinds her hips against her, begging for some kind of friction. It is enticing for Korra to witness her lover give in to such passion.

Korra takes advantage of Asami gasping for air to trail kisses down her neck, proceeding to an exposed shoulder where she noticed a strap of her dress had slipped off. Her hands find the hem of Asami's nightdress by her thighs and proceeds to run up her body, collecting the fabric along the way. Asami pulls away only long enough to discard her dress to the side and Korra immediately feels overwhelmed at the feeling of her bare skin against her own. The soft curves and firm planes of her body, cool sweat and warm flesh all at once. The sharp nails digging into the nape of her neck and feathery strands grazing her shoulders as she sets Asami's long black hair free from its tie. It's all taking a great deal of restraint to keep her mind sane.

The word confident may describe Korra most of the time, but not so much in this moment. She is, however, determined to return the favour. She wants Asami to feel the way she made her feel just moments ago and imitating the motions seems like a good start. She lets her hands explore Asami's body, playing with her chest, making use of her hands and mouth. The moans, groans, and the way Asami's body responds to her touch all seem like positive reinforcement.

Up until Asami craves for more. Korra looks up with concern after a particularly _emphatic_ press of her hips was accompanied by a frustrated groan. "I _need_ you to touch me," Asami pleads in a raspy voice before pulling her face in for deep kiss. Something about her words and the way in which they were said prompts Korra's body to move instinctively without much thought. The hand that was on Asami's chest starts to make their way down. Her middle and ring finger trails a soft fleeting touch from the valley of Asami's breasts and down a straight line, shifting slightly to allow her hand to slip between their bodies palm up.

" _Yes, like that_ …"

She hears Asami moan in encouragement but Korra's attention is much too focused on her fingers. Asami is _dripping wet_. Korra's fingers does not meet any resistance, and the ease in which her fingers slide only inspires her to explore further down. She takes note of the familiar nub, rubs it gently in passing, earning a delightful moan, as she continues down to familiarize herself with groove between Asami's thighs in its entirety.

Korra tilts her head to look up. Asami's forehead rests on hers, eyes shut, face exhibiting her pleasure as Korra rubs circles around her clit. Her moans are getting louder, breathing heavier; she's amazed at the effect her hand has on her. She continues her ministrations, changing pace and direction out of curiosity, and is rewarded with a titillating response from Asami as she tilts her head back and circles her hips against her.

She looks down the hand that disappeared between their bodies and entertains an embarrassing thought. Korra may be lacking experience with a partner, but she knows her own body. She has the same anatomy and she certainly knows _where_ it feels good. While there will always be differences in individual preferences, it doesn't hurt to try what she likes and hope it has the same effect.

Her middle and ring finger slide down, feeling for her entrance before easily sheathing in to the hilt. " _Fuck_ ," Korra hears Asami whisper just as the grip on her shoulders tightens, the reaction placing a smirk on her lips. Asami is no stranger to profanities, but they are usually saved for special occasions. She is very good at maintaining a courteous front, even in trying situations, polite by default thanks to her upper class upbringing and profession. It's another testament to how this intimate moment has reduced both of them to something raw; unburdened by any guards or pretense.

Fingers wriggle against the tightness before settling for slow steady strokes. She positions the heel of her palm over Asami's clit, kneading in tandem with the curling motion of her fingers. She tries not to let the heat and the wetness around her fingers distract her. She explores her inside, the pads of her fingers drawing lines, feeling the soft and smooth flesh, thoroughly searching until she finds the anomaly.

Asami's reaction tells her she's found it. She leans backwards, supporting herself on her arms, her fingers gripping the sheets. Her head is thrown back, a string of moans, " _oh fuck_ "s, and " _Korra_ …!"s pouring past her lips. She's gyrating and driving her hips against the hand responsible for her pleasure, her breasts' response to her movements giving Korra quite a view.

Korra's fingers continue to rub the spot, drumming an irregular beat. She feels Asami's body grow even more desperate and hears her beg for release. "Right there— _fuck_ , I'm close…" Korra ceases the strokes and presses the pads of her fingers firmly against the spot instead, with her palm still secured against her clit. She jerks her hand in short rapid motions and feels her tighten almost immediately. Using her free hand, she grips Asami's hip in an attempt to steady her wild thrusting as her orgasm inches closer and closer with each push.

Asami comes with a moan, her hips easing to a slow grind. Korra slips her fingers out but keeps her palm in place to let Asami ride out the waves of her pleasure. Eventually Asami melts in her arms. She slumps forward and wraps her arms around Korra in a hug, nuzzling her face into her neck with a deep content sigh.

Korra affectionately kisses her head and holds her in a loose embrace, the hand that held her hips moving to rub soothing circles on Asami's back. She's managed to move the other from between them and is now awkwardly held out, her forearm resting on her knee. She eyes the hand coated with moisture and wonders if she's met any expectations.

"Didn't seem like you had anything to worry about," she hears Asami mumble into her neck and feels her lips form a smile.

"W-well," Korra stutters, "I mean, I guess _I_ would obviously know _what_ to touch. Like, _you know_ …" She is flustered and isn't exactly sure why she's shy about the subject that is perfectly natural, but she suppose admitting she touches herself out loud is always going to be awkward. She pouts when she hears a teasing "Oh?" from Asami. Had she any free hands, she would have palmed her face, realizing she didn't have to admit any of that and denied any opportunity to poke fun at her expense.

She dismisses the taunt with a huff. "I just hope you enjoyed it…" Korra says softly, still a little self-conscious.

"Mhmm. I did. Very much. It was different," Asami says with an audible hum before continuing to add, "Like good different."

"How do you mean?" Korra prods out of genuine curiosity, tilting her head instinctively to lend an attentive ear.

"Something selfless 'bout it…" Asami mumbles lazily, drawing a confused "Huh?" out of Korra.

"My brain is too much of a mush right now," she explains her lack of clarity with a giggle and a shrug, dismissing the trivial discussion. She rubs Korra's back and peppers her cheek with light kisses to reassure her there was nothing negative she needs to worry about.

Korra takes solace in Asami's touch, and lets her insecurities fade. There are certainly a lot of positives to take away and over all she is quite happy she was able to satisfy her girlfriend. Examining her hand, she continues to muse. Something so simple bringing forth a powerful reaction is quite fascinating. It is reminiscent of bending an element for the first time; like she learned a new power that she couldn't wait to master. And _gosh_ , did she really get her that wet? What other ways did she like to be touched? A train of inquisitive thoughts starts to flow out of her head and she even had half a mind to wonder what would have happened if she had used her tongue along with her hand.

She pauses at the thought that just struck her mind. Korra has never been studious. It just wasn't her style to consume knowledge through reading or studying. She learns best by doing. So when the intriguing thought gnaws at her curiosity, she decides to satisfy it and find answers the only way she knows how.

In one swift motion, she flips their bodies over. "Oh!" She barely registers the gasp that escaped Asami, who's flat on her back, while she settles between her legs on top of her.

"Korra…?"

There is no verbal response from Korra as she looks down at Asami's beautiful face. She places a hand on her cheek and leans down for a kiss. It is sweet and tender at first, a gentle loving press of lips.

It doesn't take long for it to turn heated with tongue and teeth. Her movements are more certain, more confident this time around. Any doubt that hindered Korra has left her entirely. The enthusiastic curiosity is now reinforced with a blind determination that is so very typical of Korra when she puts her mind to something. She wastes no further time and positions her head between Asami's thighs, her mouth finding a different set of lips.

"Mm!" a squeal of delight from Asami immediately follows.

Her hands roam Asami's skin. It slides down the side of her hips, turns in to the underside of her thighs, and slides up to find the back of her knees. She hears Asami gasp when she lifts her legs off the bed and spreads her wider apart. She's unsure if the loss of control excited or frustrated Asami, but Korra couldn't help but smirk at the feeble way in which she tries to move against her mouth, not quite the same without the leverage.

Being intimate with Asami is all very new, but Korra is already starting to notice a pattern. Ragged breaths accompanied by aching moans, pitch a touch higher, volume perceptibly louder. Her body on edge; quivering with excitement, trembling with anticipation. Korra is sure Asami is getting close again and decides to put that theory to test by easing up.

Casting a glance up after hearing a frustrated groan almost immediately, she is met by Asami's gaze. Her face a mix of pleasure and frustration, asking _why are you letting up?_

Korra smirks, taking note, and shifts her position. She lowers Asami's legs back down on the bed, freeing her hands for other tasks. Korra's left arm hooks under and around a thigh, elbow resting on the bed, palm flat on Asami's lower abdomen. Her right caresses her inner thigh on its way to her center. Korra teases the flesh near her sensitive nub to make way for her tongue before once again slipping two fingers in.

Her tongue draws slow circles in tandem with the smooth curling strokes of her fingers. Korra gradually works her harder and faster; the signs of Asami's impending climax amplified.

"Korr— _ah_ …!"

She's panting heavily, moans unrestrained and Korra's name on her lips like a mantra. Her feet is planted on the bed, digging for leverage in vain. Control but an illusion as Korra's left hand keeps her firmly in place, mitigating her desperate thrusts. Her back is arching off the bed, head pressing back into the pillow, arms reaching up over her head, and fingers gripping the headboard for dear life.

The sounds pouring out of Asami rises to a crescendo as Korra feels her body tighten like a coil twisted to its limit, threatening to snap. And it doesn't take much longer for her to. Within seconds she freezes at the pinnacle of her pleasure just before the inevitable steep drop that thrills her body with an avalanche of ecstasy.

Just as before, Korra lets her come down with gentle caress, a courtesy for getting her so high up. She smiles at her handy work and decides to give Asami a moment to get her bearings. Korra shifts towards her side of the bed, reaching down to grab her discarded shirt on the floor.

"I've never seen you so… _unkempt_ ," she says playfully, wiping herself, alluding to the mess and Asami's disheveled appearance. She tosses the shirt over to Asami's lower half before turning to organize her pillows that were left in disarray by Asami's thrashing. Happy with the arrangement, she moves to settle in for sleep but pauses at the sight of her girlfriend.

It seems she has only managed to put a lazy hand over the shirt and tilt her head to the side to look at her through half lidded eyes. She looks absolutely spent and Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you ok? Do you need me to help you?" she asks in amusement.

"I didn't expect all of that tonight," Asami says, her exhaustion quite evident.

"Sorry. I was curious," she flashes a lopsided grin.

"Let's shower together in the morning."

She looks back at Asami's face. "Sounds perf—" Asami is already fast asleep, her body still as it was, before she could agree. "…ect." Korra snickers and shakes her head.

She hadn't imagined it to make her feel this good. Her new found confidence is making her forget why she was hesitant to begin with and regret not starting sooner. She is eagerly looking forward for more with a promise of making up for past missed opportunities.

She manages to pull covers over them before laying on her side, comfortably settling in close to the other woman. She rests an arm across her body and gives her a kiss on the top of her head before nuzzling her face in her hair and falling asleep.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic ever and feedback is very much appreciated. While the concept's been done, it definitely been on my mind after seeing Ruins of The Empire depict them sharing a bed. I imagine their first time to be in between Turf Wars and that.
> 
> Art can be found on my [ Tumblr (@im-caelli)](https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/629203562392682496/)


End file.
